Daisy and the Louds
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Daisy is having a relaxing weekend in the Big City until she gets word from her cousin Rita Loud who wants to come visit her and brings all eleven of her kids along with her.


It was a nice, quiet, and peaceful Saturday afternoon in the big city and Daisy is looking through her mail and came across a letter from an old friend/distant cousin Rita.

"Hm... Haven't seen her in a while, I wonder how she's doing." Daisy said to herself as open the letter and the note said,

 ** _"Dear Daisy,_**

 ** _It's been a while since the wedding and me and my husband Lynn Loud and our kids are coming over to catch up._**

 ** _Signed, Rita Loud_**

 ** _P.S. I put a picture of the kids in with the letter."_**

Daisy pulled out the picture of the Loud kids and it looks like the Nick TV Promo pic. The letter later explain that Lori the oldest is seventeen years old, Leni the second oldest, fashion designer is sixteen years old, Luna the rocker and third oldest is fifteen years old, Luan the comedian and forth oldest is fourteen years old, Lynn Jr the athlete enthusiast and fifth oldest is thirteen years old, Lincoln the only boy and comic book geek, sixth oldest, middle child, and quietest is eleven years old, Lucy goth poetic and fifth youngest is eight years old, Lana tomboy of the twin and forth youngest is six years old, Lola beauty pageant and feminine of the twins and is six years old, Lisa is the smartest is four years old and Lily the youngest is fifteen months old.

"Wow, those are a lot of kids, I can't wait to meet them," Daisy said to herself before looking around the place since she was expecting company. "I better tidy this place up before they arrive, I don't want them to think I live in a pig pen."

Unknown to Daisy, that her day wouldn't be so peaceful and quiet any longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan, there where peaceful and quiet neighborhood, but if you live next to the Louds, it's impossible to find any peace. The eleven kids were all doing their usual thing which seemed to be mostly chaotic. Lori was on her cell phone, Leni was doing her nails, Luna was playing her guitar, Luan was telling lame jokes, Lynn was bouncing a soccer ball up and down her knee, Lucy was making a seance, Lola was putting on make-up, Lana was playing with frogs, Lisa was working with chemicals, Lily was running around without her diaper and Lincoln was trying to read his comic book. Lincoln was getting very irritated with his sister's antics like always, but he know them very well, but he learned to get used to it.

"Kids!" Their mother, Rita Loud, called. "Come down to the living room, I have an announcement to make!"

The kids stopped what they were doing and went down to the living room and sat down on the couch while their mother and father are standing up.

"What's up, Mom and Dad?" Luna, the loudest of the Louds, asked.

"We are going to visit my friend/cousin Daisy in the big city for the next five days." The mother of eleven stated.

"Are we literally going to New York City?!" The eldest daughter asked excitedly.

"Well, that's gonna be 'new' for us!" Luan joked and then laughed with her father as her siblings groaned.

"Good one, honey!" Lynn Sr complimented while still laughing.

"Actually, the city she is in is just named 'Big City'." Rita stated.

"Thank goodness," Lisa, the young child prodigy said. "I wouldn't risk getting claustrophobia from the overpopulation and have insomnia from the 'city that never sleeps', or dehydration due to a low water supply, or risk getting any diseases due to the carbon emissions and greenhouse gases, or-"

" **OKAY, WE GET IT!** " Lisa's siblings shouted, cutting her off with her list of what she found wrong with New York City.

"I like New York City, even if they have carbs there." Leni, the ditzy blonde sister said.

"Anyway, how come we never got to meet Daisy before?" Lincoln, the white-haired boy, asked.

"She does travel a lot in order to pursue her dreams and she couldn't find any free time to visit relatives," Rita answered. "Here's a picture of us as kids." She then showed them a picture of Young Daisy in a ponytail with karate gear and Young Rita, but of course, her finger was blocking the view of her younger self's face.

"Cool, Mom, you took karate?" Lynn asked in excitement.

"I bet you were a hit!" Luan joked before laughing. "Get it?"

All of the Loud siblings groaned again.

"When are we going to see her?" Lincoln asked.

"We leave in a couple of hours, so we better get packing," Rita stated. "It's going to be a ten hour drive."

The siblings then stampeded up the stairs to start packing.

* * *

Lori and Leni are in their room and they began packing until Lori got a phone call from her boyfriend, Bobby.

 ** _'Hey, Babe, are you ready for our date?'_ ** Bobby asked from the other line of the phone.

"Oh, Boo Boo Bear, there's been a change of plans," Lori replied in distress. "Our date will have to be moved after five days."

 ** _"Five days?!"_ ** Bobby exclaimed as he wouldn't see his girlfriend for the next five days.

"I know, Boo Boo Bear, we're just visiting Mom's old friend/cousin in the big city," Lori explained. "But I'm going to miss you Bobby Boo Boo Bear."

"Um, Lori?" Leni asked. "I need help with my luggage, it won't close."

Lori came to see what the problem was and saw that Leni's luggage was full of every clothes Leni has forming a huge pile "I'll call you back," she then told Bobby "I got to help Leni with her luggage," she then hung up and came to her airheaded sister. "Leni, you can't literally bring all of your clothes with you!"

"But I want to show Aunt Daisy my line of clothing!" Leni said.

"Okay, how about you bring a few clothes you need?" Lori then suggested.

"Great idea!" Leni beamed and packed almost all of her clothes.

Lori sighed and rolled her eyes as she helped her sister out.

* * *

"I'm totally gonna wow Daisy with my newest song." Luna smiled as she packed her guitar.

"Yeah, we'll be up all night in the city that never sleeps," Luan laughed. "Get it?"

Luna just groaned in response.

"How about you, Mr. Coconuts, are you excited to meet Daisy?" Luan asked her wooden dummy before making a voice for him. "I woodn't miss it for the world!" she then laughed again while Luna groaned again.

* * *

"I hope to teach Daisy some of my moves." Lynn said as she did some karate moves.

"Maybe." Lucy said as she popped up behind Lynn and scared her.

"So, what're you gonna do with Daisy, Luce?" Lynn asked her goth sister.

"I'm hoping we can maybe do a **séance** together," Lucy replied drearily as always as was her usual mood. "I hope I get to meet new ghost friend and maybe do some poetry with her."

* * *

"I hope Daisy is a beauty queen like me." Lola said as she packed up.

"I hope she likes frogs and lizards as much as me." Lana said as she tried to pack up her pets.

"Eww!" Lola said in disgust. "There's no way she could be into gross and yucky animals like you, Lana!"

"Well, how do you know she'll like beauty pageants like you?" Lana glared.

"Because I have class and so does she!" Lola glared back.

The twins then fought each other in their room.

* * *

"Ah, I can't wait to show Daisy my newest experiments and funding in equations, she'll surely be impressed, what do ya say, Lily?" Lisa smiled to her baby sister.

"Poo Poo!" Lily cooed from her crib and giggled.

* * *

Lincoln was packing up in his room and was bringing his Ace Savvy comics.

 ** _"Clyde to Lincoln, are you there?"_ ** a walkie-talkie talked to the white-haired boy.

"This is Lincoln," Lincoln answered. "Sorry, Clyde, I'm getting ready to go to the city to see Mom's cousin Daisy."

 ** _"YOU'RE GOING AWAY?!"_ ** Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're leaving really soon, we're all packing up." Lincoln said.

 ** _"But what about our plans?"_ ** Clyde asked in distress. "And Lori will be gone too!"

"Clyde, it's just a visit, it's not like I'm moving away." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

 ** _"Oh, okay,"_ ** Clyde then said as he calmed down. ** _"When are you guys coming back?"_**

"Five days." Lincoln replied.

 ** _"FIVE DAYS?!"_ ** Cylde replied back into his panic mode.

Lincoln sighed. "Poor Clyde."

* * *

Everyone was then packed up and heading out for Vanzilla.

"Hey, Lincoln, I hope you enjoy your trip." Luan said to her younger brother.

"Yeah, I guess." Lincoln replied until he then tripped from Luan and he landed flat on his face.

"See you next Fall!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Heh... Yeah..." Lincoln muttered as he then stood up.

"Are you sure you wanna drive?" Lynn Sr asked his wife. "I always take the wheel."

"I know where she lives." Rita insisted.

"Well, okay, just let me know when you need to stop." Lynn Sr replied.

"Okay." Rita replied and they then drove off.

The Louds looked back to their house as they drove away and were on their way to the big city.


End file.
